Question: Triangle $ABC$ with vertices of $A(6,2)$, $B(2,5)$, and $C(2,2)$ is reflected over the x-axis to triangle $A'B'C'$. This triangle is reflected over the y-axis to triangle $A''B''C''$. What are the coordinates of point $C''$?
A reflection over the $x$-axis negates the $y$-coordinate, while a reflection over the $y$-axis negates the $x$-coordinate. So reflecting $C$ over the $x$-axis and the $y$-axis means we negate both coordinates to get $\boxed{(-2, -2)}$ as the coordinates of point $C''$.